bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PlantShielder/The Epic Leaking of the Bloons
"The bloons are trying to leak, and you are one of them. You must kill these monkeys and go past through, leaking on the kingdom, and kill the Monkey King, to the leaking plan be a success on the Bloon history." ~In-game description about the game itself. The Epic Leaking of the Bloons 'is a space-shooter, Bloons-related game, where you play as the bloons and must kill all the monkeys in your way, to domain the Monkey Kingdom. There are (currently) 4 kinds of bloons, (currently) 14 kinds of monkeys (not all are monkeys, though) and (currently) 64 levels. Latest Update *Nerfed Sun God, ToTMG and Temple of the Vengeful Monkey. Controls '''Up Arrow Key '- The bloon moves towards up (↑). 'Down Arrow Key '- The bloon moves towards down (↓). 'Enter Key '- The bloon shoots a fireball-looking sphere, which, upon contact, monkeys take 1 damage. 'End Key '- The bloon performs a special ability. How the game is NOTE: Not graphic-related. The monkeys are the enemies, which move vertically (if they move), and you are the bloon with the Bloon Kind (see definition on Bloons section) chosen. You must shoot the monkeys with fireball-looking spheres. After a certain amount of these spheres, the monkeys will die. So, your objective is to kill the monkeys. Bloons You start with 30 HP. The bloons below are called Bloon Kinds, and they give special attributes to them. Normal Bloon kind is a neutral kind, though, as all bloons are naturally like that. Normal Bloon "This bloon was raised naturally, and praticed much to pass past monkeys, thus, allowing him to be fast." ~In-game description about the Normal Bloon kind. The '''Normal Bloon kind has nothing special, but, in compensation, is four times as fast as Camo Bloon kind. His ability, called Illusion, spawns a illusion of itself, which aids him by shooting windballs normally. The illusion behaves like an automatic, fast Camo Bloon. Projectiles which can pop it will pass through it, instead of disappearing. The illusions have only 5 HP. Only 6 illusions can be onscreen. Illusions will disappear after 4 windballs shot. Camo Bloon "This bloon went to the technology side, and the result was the camouflaged layers, which can only be popped by camo detectors." ~In-game description about the Camo Bloon kind. The Camo Bloon kind '''has a good speciality - camouflage. Non camo-detector monkeys can't hit them. However, as since it didn't pratice much for speed, he is slow. His ability, called '''Assassinate, summons a shadow of itself behind the monkeys, and the shadow simply performs a stab, and then, disappears after that. The stab deals 5 damage. However, the shadow delays some seconds to stab, and it can miss. Cannot have more than 6 shadows onscreen. The shadows will appear in the same "lane" you was. Regen Bloon "Although it looks like a joke and easy to beat, this kind isn't a joke, neither a easy target. This bloon kind regenerates every 5 seconds, and thus, becoming dangerous." ~In-game description about the Regen Bloon kind. The Regen Bloon kind '''has a pretty useful regenerating ability. It regenerates 1 HP every 5 seconds. However, it's slow. Special ability, called '''Charm Attempt, makes her (yes, it's female) shoot a red, sightly opacityless heart, which has 10% of unable the monkey of shooting for 5 seconds. This status effect is called Charm. The word "Charm" will appear, once you did it. Nuke Bloon "A certain bloon kind will nuke the world...This bloon kind is a heavy damager - shoots "nukeballs" instead of "windballs". Nukeballs have the same appearance as fireballs, but they deal 2 damage to monkeys, and more 2 damage to the monkey who had a direct hit with it. It's very slow, however." The Nuke Bloon kind '''has a powerful projectile - the nukeball. These nukeballs deal 2 damage to nearby monkeys and more 2 damage to the one who suffered the direct hit. They're very slow, however. Nukeballs are, now, an abilty. Monkeys Dart Monkey First found on Level 1, '''Dart Monkeys '''throw a dart every second. These darts are slow, and they just take 1 HP. They aren't so tough - only 10 HP, but be careful, as they can be dangerous in rushes, specially if there's many Monkey Villages. Their relative speed is 3. Tack Shooter First found on Level 3, '''Tack Shooters '''shoots tacks every second, hence the name. Tacks are the same as darts, except faster. '''Tack Shooters '''have 25 HP. They can't move, though. Boomerang Thrower '''Boomerang Throwers '''are first found on Level 6. They throw a boomerang every 2 seconds, which are slow. They go off-screen, but, after some frames, they come back. This can be very annoying if there's a lot of Boomerang Throwers in a level, and you are a Normal Bloon kind. The Boomerang Throwers have 10 HP and has a relative speed of 3. Sniper Monkey '''Sniper Monkeys '''are first found on Level 9. They shoot bullets (although it looks like lasers) every 3 seconds. The bullets are instantly shot, and the only way to avoid them is to avoid being on the Sniper Monkey's range. Bullets can do 2 damage, but also can pop Camo Bloons, thus, making this a camo detector. They have 15 HP and has a relative speed of 1. Spike-o-pult '''Spike-o-pult '''are first found on Level 15, as bosses. They hurl spikeballs every 2 seconds. The spikeballs are slow, but, if you are stopped or frozen right when a spikeball is coming, the spikeball will take 5 HP from you. They can pop Camo Bloons too. They have a relative speed of 1, and they have 50 HP. Ice Monkey '''Ice Monkeys '''are first found on Level 16. They shoot a large, freezing beam every 3 seconds. The beams are instant shots, like Sniper Monkey's bullets. If you get hit by a freezing beam, you're unable to move - this status effect is called Freeze -, and you take 1 damage. They have a relative speed of 1, and 25 HP. Ninja Monkey '''Ninja Monkeys '''are first found on Level 18. They shoot shurikens every second, which act like tacks, but can hit Camo Bloons. They move at a relative speed of 6, and have 7 HP only. Monkey Village First found on Level 20, '''Monkey Villages '''are innofensives, but, after 10 seconds, it summons a Dart Monkey each. This might be a problem, if you haven't damaged it so much yet, as a lot of Monkey Villages can summon a swarm of Dart Monkeys, which, later, will turn the level impossible of completing. It has a limitation of 15 Dart Monkeys, but they can exceed the limit with few more Dart Monkeys. Has 50 HP, and doesn't move. Dartling Gun First found on Level 26, '''Dartling Guns '''shoots darts. Except these darts are shot every 15 frames - 1/2 of a second. This monkey is a problem, as it has 30 HP and shoot a lot of darts. However, it has a relative speed of 1. Mortar Tower '''Mortar Towers '''are first found on Level 30, as bosses. They shoot two missiles every 3 seconds, which fall and explode in a random spot after 1 second. These can hit Camo Bloons. The explosions deal 2 damage in a huge blast radius. They have 55 HP, and doesn't move. Monkey Buccaneer '''Monkey Buccaneers '''are first found on Level 31, and only found on Levels 31 to 45. They behave like a Dart Monkey, except they have 35 HP. Monkey Apprentice '''Monkey Apprentices '''are first found on Level 46. They cast a serie of magics, which can be lethal, when in group. The first magic consists in summoning fireballs, which explode on contact, dealing 2 splash damage, and more 1 damage to the one which was hit by the fireball. The second one consists in a magic bolt, which behaves exactly like a fireball, except they travel faster. The third one is a thunderbolt, which behaves exactly like Sniper Monkey's bullet. The fourth one is a freezing beam, which is the same as Ice Monkey's freezing beam. He delays 3 seconds to each magic. They have 20 HP and move at a relative speed of 3. Spike Factory '''Spike Factories '''are first found on Level 47. These act like Tack-shooters, except their tacks are shot in a group of 7, and their tacks can hit Camo Bloons. They have 35 HP, too. They don't move. Super Monkey '''Super Monkeys '''are first found on Level 50. They are like Dart Monkeys, except they shoot darts every 10 frames - 1/3 of a second. They have 70 HP - the highest HP, out of all non-boss monkeys. Move at a relative speed of 3. Monkey King '''Monkey King '''is the last boss, found after Level 60. He acts like a Monkey Apprentice and a Super Monkey at the same time, except he shoot all magics at once, instead of one by one. He moves at a relative speed of 3 and has 250 HP. However, after defeated, he will turn into... Sun God ''Turns out that the last boss has multiple forms!'' Sun God is the second form of Monkey King. He shoots a sun ray (looking like an oversized laser) which deals 1 damage. However, it's not only 1 damage per shot - it's 1 damage per frame, while on the ray! Also, he moves at the relative speed of 1 and has 500 HP! However, after defeated, he will turn into... Temple of The Monkey God ''Turns out that he's massively strong!'' '''Temple of The Monkey God '''is the third form of Monkey King. He shoots a sun ray, which is stronger and larger than Sun God's sun ray. Instead of dealing 1 damage per frame, it deals 2 damage per frame! He doesn't move, and has 750 HP! But that's not all - He summons a monkey every 10 seconds, and, depending of the HP, it can summon stronger monkeys! Before half the health, it summons Ice Monkeys. After half the health, and before 1/3 of health, it starts summoning Ice Monkeys and Monkey Apprentices. After 1/3 of health, it summons the same thing, but with a certain condition - it has 10% of chance of summoning Super Monkeys! But, upon defeated, he will turn into... Temple of the Vengeful Monkey ''This is going to be very hard - it's the strongest monkey ever!' '''Temple of the Vengeful Monkey '''is the fourth - and last - form of Monkey King. He acts like his previous form, except it shoots a death ray, which deals 5 damage per frame! Also, it uses all magics from Monkey Apprentice - like how it does in his first form! And, he summons Super Monkeys every second. And, as if it wasn't enough, he has 1,000 HP! Defeating him, in this form, will bring you the victory - with explosions, as signal of he was defeated. Link https://www.dropbox.com/s/6m4dgaozoctthyf/The%20Epic%20Leaking%20of%20the%20Bloons%20v1.6.exe?dl=0 Category:Blog posts